1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transaction cards and, more particularly, to providing a transaction card on a carrier card which includes a removable envelope into which the transaction card may be placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monetary transaction cards such as pre-paid cards, e.g., gift cards, are often attached to card carriers which enable the pre-paid cards to be displayed. The pre-paid cards are typically attached to a front surface of a card carrier. The card carriers may include openings which enable the card carriers and, hence, the pre-paid cards to be displayed on a pegged display rack at a retail establishment.
People often give monetary transaction cards as gifts. That is, a person may purchase a monetary transaction card to present to another person to as a gift. When a person presents a monetary transaction card as a gift, he or she may present the monetary transaction card mounted on a card carrier.
Gifting a monetary transaction card mounted on a card carrier may be considered to be inelegant by some. Those who consider presenting a recipient with a transaction card mounted on a card carrier to be inelegant may remove the transaction card from the card carrier, and place the transaction card in a gift box or in a greeting card. However, obtaining a gift box or a greeting card may be inconvenient. That is, effectively wrapping a transaction card may be inconvenient.
Some monetary transaction cards are sold in packages which are ready for gifting. Such packages, in general, are formed as greeting cards or folders in which monetary transaction cards are secured inside. In such packages, the monetary transaction cards are not visible until flaps on the greeting cards or folders are opened. While such packages facilitate the giving of monetary transaction cards as gifts, they make it difficult for a purchaser to see what he or she is purchasing, as the monetary transaction cards are obscured within the packages.
Therefore, what is desired is a method and an apparatus which allows for a transaction card which is mounted on a surface of a card carrier to be readily presented as a gift. That is, what is needed is an arrangement which enables a gift giver to efficiently obtain and wrap a transaction card such that the transaction card may be presented as a gift, while the arrangement maintains a substantially standard footprint as a standard card carrier.